


Strain.

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Swearing, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: The relationship you have with Chris Evans is kept on the way down low, when an interviewer asks if you’ll have kids. You shut it down and say never, which hurts Chris. It causes a bit of a strain on the relationship than you sat filming on a movie with Sebastian Stan and it puts more pressure on your relationship with Chris. Can you and Chris overcome the challenges thrown at you or do you leave everything before it hurts?
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, actor - Relationship, friend - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Strain.

**Author's Note:**

> With cameos from: Sebastian Stan and various unnamed interviewers
> 
> Warning: Swearing and physical violence. As well as a threatened miscarriage.
> 
> Authors Note: Sorry if it’s all over the place, I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for a few days and I haven’t had the chance to write it up until now (18th June 2018). Jumps between reader’s and Chris’s point of view.

“Y/n are congratulations in order?” Spoke Jeremy the interviewer.

You quickly snapped your attention to Jeremy. “For?” No one knew that you and Chris were dating. It was a wonderful secret.

“Your pregnancy” Jeremy replied.

Chris almost chocked on his drink as he took a sip. You and Jeremy turned to Chris before you answered as you looked at Jeremy “I’m not pregnant.” You proudly admitted “I’m so over the trashy magazines trying to convince the world I’m pregnant. Newsflash I don’t want kids” You proudly smiled.

“At all? You don’t want little mini you running around?” Jeremy tried to convince you.

You shook your head trying to avoid Chris’s facial expression in the camera’s screen “Not at all.” You admitted “Honestly, for as long as I could remember my family has been pressuring me into having kids and why should I have kids because they want me to? Why should I have kids if I don’t want them?” Your facial expression went calm “I’m more than happy for other woman to have children.” You tried to chose your words carefully knowing that there is a percentage of woman who can’t have children and you didn’t want to rub it in their faces.

“Chris, you want kids,don’t you?” Jeremy tried to deflect the negative opinion you had.

“I would love kids.” He beamed. Everyone knew that Chris Evans want kids, even his fans would gladly offer up their body to be Chris’s baby Mumma.

\- -

“And that’s it for this week, we will see you next week with Bryce Dallas Howard and Chris Pratt” Jeremy bid farewell to the viewers.

Once the red light turned off, Jeremy turned to you two “Thanks for coming guys, it was great.” He shook your hand and Chris’s hand before walking away.

You and Chris stood up as people came over and began to unmic the two of you. The mood had shifted; Even though the two of you agreed not to show any sign of relationship in the public, Chris had felt like he had distance himself from you.

“Your good to go” Spoke someone who had helped unmic the two of you.

“Thanks” You smiled before walking back to the green room.

Few moments later Chris followed behind you. “The two of you are free for the rest of the day” your assistant said when she noticed Chris walk into the room.

“We’ll drop by later tonight and talk about tomorrow” spoke Chris’s assistant.

\- -

The four of you quietly stood in the elevator as it went down to the carpark. Your team and his team knew about the relationship, your family and his family knew about the relationship and everyone thankfully agreed to keep their mouths shut. The two of you had been dating for one year and it had been an interesting rollercoaster after the two of you meet on set of the latest romance film that two of you worked on. Instead of falling for the leading lady like most actors do, Chris fell for you; the girl who played the D.U.F.F to the hot lead character.

Once that romance filmed had wrapped, you went to work on another movie where again you played a friend to the lead character and Chris was off working on the latest Marvel film which made it hard for the two of you to see each other but the two of you had made it work.

Now the two of you were promoting the latest films that you both had worked on. This was the first time in several weeks that you had managed to see each other for longer than thirty seconds and it wasn’t what you hoped for.

Before the interview everything was fine, the two of you were sneaking kisses and touches but once the interview ended. Chris had kept space between the two of you.

“Do you want to grab lunch, Chris?” you asked him as the four of you walked towards the two awaiting cars.

He shook his head still trying to wrap the words you had said about kids in his mind “I’ll see you back at the hotel.” He kissed your cheek before heading off with his assistant.

You looked at your assistant “Did I do something wrong?”

She shrugged. Chris’s assistant had said anything; the two assistants were as thick as thieves and had always kept chatting to each other about the relationship.

# # #

“Chris, is that you?” you called out from the bedroom as you heard the apartment door shut.

“Yeah” He walked into the bedroom seeing you rummage through your suitcase.

“Do you want to go out for dinner or stay in?” you asked as he leaned against the door way.

“We’ll stay in”

You nodded and watched as he walked out to the kitchen.

\- -

Morning had risen; Chris was already up which didn’t worry you. He was usually up before you, you climbed out of bed and heading out to see Chris in the kitchen trying to make breakfast. You wrapped your arms around his waist and kissed his cheek “Morning”

“Morning” He patted your hands; you quickly pulled away from him knowing something was right.

“Are we okay?” you asked him.

“Yeah,why wouldn’t we?” Chris pulled out two plates from the cupboard.

Before you could say anything else; your phone went off. You picked it up and walked out of the room. Chris watched you; The two of you hadn’t discussed kids but he had assumed that one day you would like to be the mother of his children, the words from yesterday’s interview still swirled around his head. He wanted to be a dad; He was 37. A 37-year-old who wanted to be a dad, he was sick of being the single childless male in his group of friends.

“I got it!” You jumped back into the room.

“Got what?” Chris tried to look ecstatic.

“The role. The role I told you about. I’m not playing the friend anymore, I’m a lead. I’m going to be working with Sebastian Stan” you squealed.

“That’s great, babe” Chris had remembered the role you were talking about “Seb’s great to work with.”

# # #

After spending a week by Chris’s side, you were now by Sebastian Stan’s side. You were going to be playing his traitor of a wife; Seb was playing a mob boss.

“Hey y/n” Seb greeted you as he sat down next to you in the makeup trailer. The two of you had meet once before when Chris introduced you some of the cast of Marvel when you popped by on the Marvel set.

“Hey Sebastian” You weren’t sure if you were at the stage of calling Sebastion,Seb but he didn’t correct you.

\- - -

“You fucking lying whore” Sebastian’s hand was around your neck as he lifted you off the ground “Why should I fucking trust you after that stint you pulled!?” He pushed you back towards the wall.

“Because I’m your fucking wife!” You screamed at him before lunging towards him; Seb side stepped as you fall back against the desk. You turned to look at him “Bullshit! My wife wouldn’t fuck the enemy!” Seb yelled at you.

Chris stood next to your assistant as the scene played it; He was impressed, sure he had seen you act before, but this was incredible. The way you and Sebastian fought off each other, watching as the scene got more intense.

“Cut!” Yelled the director “That was great” He smiled.

Sebastian reached out his hand to you; you took it and he helped you too your feet. He hugged you, it was a thing he did when he believed the scene was intense and he needed to reassure you that in real life he wouldn’t dare say or act the way he did on camera to you.

“Thanks Seb” you kissed his cheek.

“That’s it for today. We’ll come back tomorrow and work on page 52” the director mentioned to the two of you.

You and Sebastian began to make your way past the cameras and to your assistant. Sebastian was speaking Romanian to you; the day you meet on set you had asked him to teach you because you had heard him speak it once in an interview and thought it sounded really cool, the request had blown him away. At first, he was teaching you simple words such as hello, thank you and goodbye but in recent days he was helping you string together sentences.

Sebastian laughed at you when the two of you stopped walking “You just said you ate my dog.” He responded in English

You laughed “My bad.” Replying back in English.

“Hey Chris” Sebastian smiled

“Hey man” Chris smiled back.

“Right, I’ll catch you tomorrow.” Seb hugged you bye for the day before heading off to his trailer.

\- -

The two of you were left alone in the trailer. Maybe Chris was feeling paranoid but after hearing you talk about Sebastian for the past ten minutes had made him feel jealous, he had never heard you talk about another man the way you talked about Sebastian.

“Babe, can you help me unzip please” you asked Chris as you pulled out the final bobby pin from your hair.

“Sure” He stood up pulled down the zipper on the back of the dress; the zipper stopped just above your lower backside. He had missed touching you, remembering the last time there was a passionate spark when the two of you had managed to have the same day off weeks prior to the uncomfortable interview.

“Thanks” You pulled away from him, carefully letting the dress drop to the floor leaving you standing in your underwear. Oddly enough, it matched. It had to, it was part of the costume; all parts of your outfit had to match.

Chris bit his lower lip as he watched you bend over to pick up the dress before heading to the bedroom in the trailer. He would give anything touch you again. He sat back down on the chair, your trailer was smaller than his but to you, it suited you just fine especially since it was mostly just you and your assistant spending time in it.

You came back into view wearing something a little more comfortable, it a pair of leggings and a captain America dress “Nice” he smirked.

“Knew you’d like it” you sat down next to him before kissing his lips.

The kiss that the two of you had missed; after a month of only kissing each other on the cheek, having lips touch meant the world.

“Are we okay?” you asked him.

“We are now” Chris joked.

“I’m serious.”

Chris sighed as he wrapped his arms around you “It’s just the interview with Jeremy”

“That was a month ago, Chris.“ You looked up at him. A month ago, and he was only now bringing it up.

“Sorry, it’s just I was going to say something the day after, but you got the call for this and….” Chris trailed off “Did you really mean it when you said you didn’t want kids?” He looked down at you.

You could see it in his eyes; He was hurting, he had thought he had found the one and thought maybe the two of you would have a family together. “Chris, I know I shouldn’t have said it, but you try and see it from my point of view. I was pissed,how many times must people convince me that I need to have kids.”

Chris looked away from you, you hadn’t quite said yes to having kids. You sighed as you pulled away from him before heading into the bedroom. Thoughts filled his head, maybe he should break it off and let you be with Sebastian. He thought he knew how much you loved the guy who was playing your husband.

“Here” you pushed an envelope into his view; Chris looked up at you feeling confused before tearing open the envelope, there was a card inside. A hand drawn image of Captain America’s shield, He opened the card; inside were hand written words My daddy is Captain America with an ultrasound image taped under the words.

Chris looked up at you “your pregnant?”

You nodded. He jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around you lifting you up off the floor “your pregnant” he was overjoyed “How long have you known?” he sat you up on the table.

“I found out almost five weeks ago, before we went on Jeremy’s show. I was going to tell you sooner, but our press tour didn’t line up and I really didn’t think the news was suited to be told over the phone than our relationship shifted.” You watched as Chris placed his hands on your stomach. Unfortunately, Chris wasn’t the first one to know about the pregnancy, but he defiantly wasn’t the last; after telling your assistant and the wardrobe department, he was the third person you had told. He should have been first, and you wanted him to be the first to be told but life had gotten in the way.

# # #

Two weeks had passed, and you were thankful that you didn’t have a noticeable bump, but you could already feel your costume feeling tight in some places. You were pretty sure that by now you were supposed to tell the crew and cast but your role in this movie wasn’t as full on as Sebastian’s.

“Action” yelled the director.

Something wasn’t right; you could feel it as you pushed open the door; the males in the scene looked up at you.Sebastion turned to face you “Surprised it took you this long” He spat.

You rolled your eyes “First of all,fuck you and second you lying asshole!”

“Me? The lying asshole” Sebastian folded his arms around his chest.

There it was again; something defiantly wasn’t right. Push through You thought as you slammed your hands against the table. Sebastian could tell something wasn’t right with you, but he tried not to break character. You had lost your words, the words you knew so well.

Sebastian couldn’t hold back any longer as he rushed over to you breaking character “y/n?” he whispered, “are you okay?”

You shook your head.

Sebastian looked over at the director “Something’s not right with ,y/n”

“Cut” The director yelled “What is it,y/n?”

“I’m Fi….” The pain had cut off the last word. You looked over at your assistant, she had a feeling she knew what was going on. You looked at Sebastian “I think I need to go to the hospital.” You gripped your stomach.

Sebastian seemed confused as he looked over to the crew “She needs a medic.”

\- - - 

Laying back in the hospital bed trying to listen to what the Doctor had said; When the doctor spoke, it seemed like he was moving his mouth, but no words were coming out. The pain was gone but you still were scared. The last thing you remembered saying was Call Chris.

Chris came running into the hospital “Where is she?” he asked your assistant before leading Chris to your room. “y/n” he panicked. Chris was in the middle of a scene when he got the urgent call about you. Tears filled your eyes as he touched your hands. “It’s okay, I’m here now” He kissed your cheek.

“Mr Evans, I’m Doctor Jackson” The Doctor introduced himself before speaking. To you, the words still felt like a blur but to Chris it was a relief. “My suggestion is that y/n takes it easy. Nothing to stressful” The doctor looked at you.

Chris nodded before looking at you; he could see how scared you were “Do they know?” referring to the crew of the movie you were working on.

You shook your head.

“The doctor said you need bed rest for at least a week” Chris ran his hand through your hair “your going to have to tell them”

# #

A week had passed and thankful the baby was now fine. After coming to terms with words the doctor had told you; you had a threatened miscarriage which meant now you had to take thngs easy.

You walked onto the lot of the film; nothing had obviously changed but to you things felt different. You sat in the makeup trailer letting the makeup team doll you up. No one spoke of your pregnancy and if they did you zoned out before walking out to the costume department.

They helped you into your costume; looking in the mirror.

\- - 

“How are you feeling?” you turned around as you heard Sebastian’s voice.

“I’m fine” you smiled slightly; you took a seat on the couch before the director yelled action.

You watched as Sebastian knelt down on one knee “If your expecting a proposal like in the movies than your looking at the wrong guy. Lola, you’ve been by my side for some time now” He pulled out a small ring from his coat pocket “Will you be by my side forever?”

You laughed a little. Seb felt taken back “Did you just laugh at me?”

You nodded “You didn’t have to propose,Garret.Even if you didn’t ask me, I would still be by your side until death”

“So, that’s a yes?”

You nodded.

“Cut” yelled the director. “That was perfect, but Garret needs to show more offensive when Lola laughs in his face.”

“Alright” Sebastian responded before standing up and putting the ring back in his pocket.

# # #

The film was finally done; You and Chris were back by each other’s side unfortunately once your bump become obviously noticeable you had to come out and confirm that you were expecting your first child though you still didn’t say who the baby’s father was. Even though the tabloids tried to claim that Sebastian Stan was the father; Whenever Chris and Sebastion were in the same room, they joked about it.

\- -

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please Welcome Y/N L/N and Sebastian Stan” The interviewer called out as the two of you waved to the cameras.

“First of all, Congratulations on the pregnancy y/n” the interviewer said.

“Thank you” you replied.

“You mentioned that you never going to have kids and here you are” The interviewer smirked “How far along are you now?”

You placed your hands on your stomach “I’m just over the seven-month mark.”

“Wow.” The interviewer seemed impressed; He looked over at Sebastian “There’s rumours that you’re the baby’s father. Is that true?”

Sebastian laughed “Oh no, not true. Though watching y/n ‘s pregnancy has been quite interesting.”

“That’s right, you and y/n walked together on Mob Hit” The interviewer stated.

Sebastian and you nodded. You could see Chris standing next to the crowd of the seated audience. He was the next guest on the show after you and Seb, you smiled at Chris; he smiled back.

“Tell us about it, y/n” The interviewer asked.

“Oh god” you joked before looking at Sebastian “Should really be asking this guy here. Baby brain has knocked me over the place” you laughed.

Sebastian smirked “But you talk about it beautifully”

You blushed.

The chemistry between you and Sebastian was brilliant, no wonder everyone had thought the two of you were a couple and no wonder rumours swirled around Sebastian being the baby’s father.

After spending half the show talking about Mob Hit and your pregnancy and the interviewer kept trying to get you and Sebastian to admit that you two were together. The interview was finally over.

The show was cut to a commercial as they prepared for Chris’s interview.

“You were great” Chris said though in the back of his mind, there was a pang of jealous over the way you and Sebastian acted in front of cameras. He knew that there was nothing going on between the two of you, but it still made him feel jealous.

“Thanks” you kissed his cheek before walking away from him. He watched you walked away; your hands on your stomach this was your final outing before you took a well-deserved break before the birth of the baby.

# # #

You had arrived home before Chris; laying back on the bed. Pregnancy was tiring. You scrolled through social media seeing what was being posted from friends, family and of course fans. Those who didn’t know about your relationship still speculated about you and Sebastian Stan. You knew that you should really tell the truth about Chris to the world, but you really didn’t want to. It was the best kept secret. You knew that he was missing out on the chance to talk about the pregnancy to the world but after the pregnancy scare, it was something that the two of you wanted to keep close to your hearts.

You sighed as you saw a photoshopped image of you and Sebastian with a baby in his arms. Hormones took over; you searched through your phone of you and Chris Evans, you had settled for one of you and he cuddled up on the couch and his hands placed over your baby bump.

You captioned the photo Family before posting it online.

Even though your phone was on silent, you could tell it was already blowing up with notifications.

\- - -

You woke up to the smell of food cooking; you climbed out of bed and headed down to the kitchen to see Chris cooking dinner. “Chris” you beamed as you leaned against the kitchen bench, watching as he moved the hot pans around on the oven.

“y/n” Chris knew you had shared a post of him online, it didn’t take long for his fans to start sending him messages via his twitter account. He placed down the pan in his hand before kissing your lips “you told the world?”

You nodded “I had too”

Chris knelt down and kissed your baby bump “Guess who gets to talk about you” He smirked. It wasn’t fair that you got to have all the fun in talking about details of the pregnancy.

“Two rules don’t reveal the gender or the name”

“Yes ma’am” He jumped to his feet. Chris seemed like a child being told that he could get as many toys as he wanted.

# # #

Two days later, you were home alone while Chris finished his press tour for the latest marvel film. You flicked through the channels and stopped when you saw Chris on tv.

“So, you and y/n are expecting a child together?” The interviewer asked, “When did you two get together?”

You weren’t sure who far in the interview Chris was, but this knew it was going to be interesting to hear him talk.

“We’ve been together for just under two years and yeah, when y/n told me she was pregnant. It was a surprise” He admitted.

“How’d she tell you?”

Chris laughed a little “Well, I was visiting y/n on set of Mob Hit and we were in her trailer and she hands me an envelope with a card inside. She had drawn Captain America’s shield and written My daddy is Captain America” He left out the little minor argument the two of you almost got into.

“Aww” The interviewer said before the interview ended and it went back to the news broadcast.

“That’s cute.” Spoke the female co-host.

“Wonder when the child grows up if it’ll be team Captain America or Team Iron Man?” Spoke the male co-host before they both laughed.

You rolled your eyes, but it was true. Even though Daddy was Captain America which side did the baby go for?

# # #

There was now only days left until you give birth and Chris was driving you insane by making sure everything was 100% baby proof around the house, making sure the nursery was finished and making sure you were fine. Once you had hit the eight-month mark, he wouldn’t allow you to do anything and stayed by your side putting his career on hold to experience the last final moments of your pregnancy.

“Chris, just stop. Your exhausting me” you said as you carefully sat down on the lounge.

“Sorry” He put down the baby book, it had read pretty much all of them front to back, back to front since he had been home, and he was quoting various parts of them to you every so often.

You placed your hand on your stomach as you watched Chris sit down next to you; He placed one hand on your stomach while the other hand held the tv remote flicking through the channels. The two of you felt the baby’s movements.

\- - -

Moments had passed when you both looked up at each other realising what was going on.

“it’s go time” Chris jumped to his feet.

“But it can’t be,bubs not due for at least three more days” You panicked.

Chris could clearly see that the baby was due now; he helped you off the lounge, grabbed your bag before helping you out too the car.

\- - -

Laying back in the hospital bed; Chris by your side, holding his tightly as you felt each contraction. There wasn’t anything Chris could do as he watched you scream out in pain, but he promised he wouldn’t leave your side. He was pretty sure he had lost all feeling in his hand, but he didn’t care. He was about to see the birth of his first child.

“Right, we’re ready” The Doctor said.

“Ready?….” You shook your head before cringing in pain.

“It’s okay Hun, we can do this.” Chris reassured him. You looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Who did he think he was? The one giving birth!?

“On, the count of three I want you to push.” The doctor said.

You fixed your grip on Chris’s now sweaty hand.

“1….2….3”

You attempted to push before leaning back. Chris watched and waited.

“Again” The doctor stated “1….2……3”

Squeezing Chris’s hand tightly as you pushed again.

Several pushes later and one numb hand later; cries of a new born baby filled the room. You and Chris almost burst out in happy tears as the nurse wrapped the baby up in a blanket.

“Go hold” You instructed Chris before the nurse handed the new born to Chris.

He looked down at the little bundle in his arms “Hey little man” he couldn’t believe it. Chris Evans was now a dad, a proud dad to a little boy. The baby looked up at Chris and gave what looked like a smile to his father. “He smiled at me” Watching Chris hand the baby to you as he crowded close to you.

A sweet little family. You kissed his lips “We did it”

“We did” he responded.

“Any ideas on the baby’s name?” the nurse interrupted the moment.

You looked up at Chris “You name him” the two of you had struggled to agree on a name for the baby but both agreed that Chris could pick the first name unless of course you hated it.

Chris thought for a moment as he looked at the baby “Robert Christopher Evans” the baby had the combination of Chris’s father’s name and his name.

# #

Twenty-four hours after giving birth, Chris was sitting down on the chair next to the bed bottle feeding his son while you had made a failed attempt at resting. You looked at the two of them, it was cute. Too cute; just looking at Chris holding his son made you want to have more kids with him.

You grabbed your phone and took a photo before captioning it Father and Son are doing well. Bub arrived three days early, everyone is doing fine, and Daddy duty begins before posting it online.


End file.
